Lovesick
by Acrimonious
Summary: Sasuke likes Naruto a little bit too much..how is he gonna tell him? Shounenai! SASUNARU! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This was actually my first fanfic ever! So be kind!**  
**

**Food shopping!

* * *

**

Sasuke looked out the window. The sun was rising, it was bright and orange, and it made him think of the one person he thought that he could never get…

**"Naruto"** he just loved the sweet taste of the name up on his lips. But he could never tell him.

_'He'd probably freak out and run for his life besides…he loves Sakura.' _His eyes narrowed. He got out of his bed and made breakfast. When he got to team 7's usual meeting place he walked with his eyes closed and leaned against the hard wooden bridge.

**"Ohayo Sasuke- kun"** Sakura said with her usual annoying smile. Hadn't she realized that he wasn't interested? Well, since Sakura was, in Sasuke's eyes, just one of his annoying, rabid fan girls he just decided to ignore her as much as possible.

**"Hn"** Sasuke said without opening his eyes.

_'Naruto isn't here yet maybe…maybe I can ask Sasuke- kun out on a date'_ she thought to her self blushing slightly. For the last five years she had been trying to ask him out but no such luck.

**"Sasuke-kun?"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Sasuke- kun I was wondering if you…if you liked to go on a date after today's mission?"** she said with hope in her eyes. How could he refuse this cute look of shyness and hopeful eyes?

**"No thanks"** he said simply. '_Why does she always ask me to go on dates with her?' _He didn't notice, or maybe he didn't care, Sakura's disappointment to his answer. Who couldn't notice though? Her arms were hanging beside her, all looks of cuteness was totally gone replaced by a dead look on her face.

**"OHAYO SAKURA- CHAN!"**

Naruto was running towards the bridge waving, shouting and grinning, as usual. She looked up and smiled a bit before hitting him hard on the head. Naruto sat on the ground and pouted while he massaged his growing bump on his head. Sasuke smiled as he glanced at the blond boy.

2 hours later their sensei arrived.

**"Ohayo I got lost today"**

**"LIAR!"** Naruto and Sakura shouted to him furiously.

**"Well today we have a special mission" **Kakashi said to his students.

**"YAY! What? What? What?"** Naruto shouted while he bounced up and down.

**"We are… grocery shopping for the Hokage"** He said grinning under his mask. Both Naruto and Sakura fell over.

**"Shall we go?"** Kakashi asked his students who laid on the ground.

* * *

**"What the hell is so special about grocery shopping for that old hag?"** Naruto muttered while picking out some fruits and laid them in a bag. He really wanted to learn some new moves or something more interesting then deciding what fruits Tsunade should have.

Sasuke stood and watched the blond with longing eyes. He didn't really like the mission but it gave him some time to 'admire the view' as he liked to call it. But it looked more like he glared at him. ( **AN:** I have no idea how you can do that)

_'He looks so cute when he's angry.'_ He thought and smirked.

**"Hey dobe, can you hurry up?"** Sasuke said with a mocking tone. Naruto was so easy to provoke and Sasuke knew that all to well.

**"Yeah I'm com…DON'T CALL ME DOBE, BASTERD!"** He yelled at Sasuke. The other customers discreetly cleared the area.

**"Well, don't call me basterd, idiot" **Sasuke said smirking.

The insultings flung back and forth until the owner of the grocery store came. He was a fat man with an apron on him. He was bold and looked more like a butcher then the stores owner. But, hell, he looked scary!

**"Stop this immediately! You're scaring away the customers! If you're not going to stop I'm going to throw you two out of my store"** There was no doubt about that, he looked like he was very strong, so throwing out two 17 year old boys didn't seem to be so impossible for him.

The two boys looked at each other. Sasuke started to smile slightly but quickly looked away with a 'humph'. Naruto looked chocked as he realized what happened.

_'Did Sasuke just smile at me?'_ the thought ran through Naruto's head as he looked at the floor.

**"Are you going to stop or should I throw you out?" **The owner said impatiently.

**"What ever"** Sasuke said and his turned back and walked away. The owner who was satisfied with that eyed Naruto one more time and then walked away.

**"Stupid Sasuke always making me look bad"** Naruto muttered as he walked to Kakashi.

**_Tbc? Review please!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I never noticed I got reviews and I jsut plain forgot about it...SORRY!

* * *

It was the day before Christmas the people was all over the streets. The Christmas shopping had begun and Kakashi had suggested that they should spend Christmas at his place. So today they were in town to buying each other Christmas gifts. 

**"So...we'll meet here in 2 hours"** Kakashi said not looking up from his favorite book 'Icha icha Paradise' and started to giggle and blush. Naruto got a bit curious and tried to sneak up behind his teacher to see what was so funny, but failed as usual.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded and went in opposite directions to find the perfect Christmas gifts for each other. Kakashi just sat there by a bench, still reading, giggling and blushing.

Naruto went down the street and looked into the stores. The people in the stores looked so happy, smiling, it made Naruto feel warm inside. The warmth disappeared though after they gave him a nasty look and he continued to think about what he should buy for his teammates and sensei.

_'So...What should I buy? I could buy one of those Christmas flowers to Sakura cause she likes red, right? And a new book of 'Icha icha Paradise' to Kakashi- sensei... dunno how the hell I'm gonna get my hands on that though… and...for Sasuke… a shuriken set? Yeah that'll do he isn't so picky anyway...does he even like Christmas? But FIRST I'll buy some ramen'_ he thought to him self and made his way to the ramen stand.

**"Old man, I'll have a...hmm... Christmas special!" **Naruto half yelled and the owner just smiled at his all time costumer. _'What the hell is the Christmas special anyway?'

* * *

_

Meanwhile Sakura was walking on another street. She had already decided what to buy because she didn't like to buy a bunch of impulse items. She had made a scarf for Sasuke with his name on it; it was blue and black and had a little red heart on one side of it. _'I just know that he'll love it 'cause in between the layers of yarn there's a thin layer of love.'_ She smiled at that thought and continued her way down the street.(**AN:**I laughed so loud when I wrote that!)

She was going to buy Naruto a manga book, gravitation, because that was his favorite series, she had never read it though and didn't think she would be interested 'cause she had her one big interest that took up all of her time...Sasuke. (**AN:** duh!)

And she had bought a new face cloth for Kakashi, a red one. Not that she really expected him to wear it. She wanted to see his face so this present was more like a reversed psychology present. _'Yeah, cover up your face, I don't wanna see it anyway'_ she giggled at how smart she was.

_'I really hope Sasuke likes my present'_ she thought to her self blushing slightly.

* * *

Sasuke was just walking the streets peeking in the windows of the stores. He was bored out of his mind. Why did he even bother? Yeah, Kakashi threatened him with giving out his cell phone number too all his unwanted fan girls if he didn't. 

_'This is really a stupid holiday. Why did I even get a cell phone? But I'm actually kind of exited about spending Christmas with Naruto. Where is he anyway? Can't believe I'm asking myself that question… Of course he's at the Ramen bar'_

**"Hey dobe"**

Naruto almost choked on his ramen by the surprise. No wait, he did chock on his ramen. What was Sasuke doing there? Nah, he must be imagining things, it's someone else. He looked back and he almost choked on the ramen again when he saw it was Sasuke.

**"What do you want Sasuke?****"** Naruto said quite angrily. _'He spoiled my Christmas special!'_

**"Have you already bought your presents?"**

**"Nah I was just hungry" **Naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiled, totally forget about why he was angry. He and Sasuke were great friends now that he thought about it, but these last few days had been so weird. Or rather, Sasuke had been so weird, he had been more irritated then before and seemed to do anything to piss Naruto off. Sasuke sat down beside him. The owner of the Ramen bar looked at them smiled and then said.

**"Aww, how cute"**

Both boys looked at him like he was crazy. Which could be true, he had been working here as long as Naruto could remember so maybe the ramen steams finally got to him. Naruto looked at the female waitress and she was blushing and smiling._ 'Maybe it got to her too' _he thought and leaned his head at the side.

**"You're sitting under the mistletoe"**

They looked up and there it was, the only thing that reminded of Christmas in the Ramen bar. A little mistletoe. You couldn't really call it a mistletoe because it was too small, and you were supposed to notice them!

**"So why don't you give him a kiss Naruto?"** the owner said as a joke and leaned at the disk and watched the two chuunin, almost jounin ninjas. Naruto suddenly turned red like a tomato and to his surprise Sasuke did to, not as much though, he just got a little pink on the cheeks.

**"Well"** Sasuke said breaking the silence** " I-I...got to go now and buy some presents...S-see ya later Naruto."

* * *

**

After the two hours had gone they meet at their meeting place.

**"So are we all ready?"** Kakashi asked and surprisingly putting down his book.

**"Yep" **they said in union.

**"So let's go eat then… now where should we eat?"**

_'This can count as a date if I just can get a table alone with Sasuke'_ Sakura thought looking at Sasuke who paid no attention to her at all. But of course in her mind that was just his way of being shy, she was sure he was looking through his bangs just to look at her. Just like she did that is.

_Sakura's Daydream_

Sasuke and Sakura sat in a beautiful restaurant with candles staring deeply in each others eyes.

**"Sakura" **Sasuke said **"I'm so fascinated about how intelligent you are, and your forehead is oh so beautiful... you're so totally above average... Sakura...I love you..."**

**"Oh Sasuke I love you too and I...****"**

**"Let's go to the Ramen bar! I'm so hungry! You're paying right?"** Narutos yelling was totally interrupting her daydream. Only a few seconds after Naruto remembered what had happened at the Ramen bar and turn red.

**"Since it's the day before Christmas...I can't see why...I'm really trying to but I don't"** Kakashi said and all four headed for Ichiraku.

* * *

Okay, I really promise to update faster this time...like...tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I got reviews...O.o...I'M SO HAPPY!

So, since you gave me these fiiiine review I'm going to update NOW! I'm ze fastest writer EVA!

* * *

It was truly a beautiful night. The stars were bright and the moons light made the garden, well the little garden that Kakashi had, look like heaven. Naruto sat there silent and alone and just admired the view. He hadn't even notices that it was freezing and all he had to cover himself from the cold was his pajamas. He took a sip of his warm cocoa and sighed. He hadn't seen that Sasuke stood just a few meters from him. _'I can't believe that he isn't complaining about the cold'_ Sasuke thought to himself and a smile played on his pale lips. Sure Sasuke was also just wearing his pajamas but at least he had a blanket to cover up his body with. He walked closer and observed the blond. **"Hey Naruto, it's freezing out here, why are you sitting here at"** he paused to look at his watch** "ten thirty?"** Naruto snapped out of his gaze and looked at his team-mate. He had been Sasuke's teammate for five years and he had never noticed how fragile and beautiful he looked in the moon light. _'What the hell am I thinking? I've been out here for too long'_

**"Well... I can't sleep"** he answered and stared at the ground. It wasn't so weird that he couldn't sleep. He had become used to do missions alone, sometimes with Sasuke, and it had come as a surprise that all three of them were going to do some missions together again, crappy genin missions that is. But no one really needed help from ninjas on Christmas, except for grocery shopping.

**"Oh... mind if I join you?"**

Naruto who was kind of surprised looked up at him to see if it was some weird joke. _'Not that he has a sense of humor but... Why is he so friendly? Is it just because it's the night before Christmas?' _Naruto studied him carefully. Sasuke just stood there with a blanket wrapped around him, but there was something else about him.

Narutos eyes widened when he realized it. '_Oh my God, is he blushing? I didn't even think he could blush... but... wait a minute... It's cold out... that explains it.'_ By that thought he realized how cold it actually was and started shaking.

**"Yeah sure"** Naruto said shaking like hell. Sasuke sat down beside him and looked over at him and chuckled. Naruto was so cold he didn't even care to look surprised anymore, but he did look at him.

**"Cold?"**

_'Well duh!'_ Naruto thought and mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he was cold, he didn't have a blanket, just a stupid empty cup. _'So this is why he came, he wanna see me freeze my ass off, isn't he just lovable?'_ And if sarcasm was a fluid it would probably flow out of his ears.

"Why are you asking?"

**"Just wondering that's all"** Sasuke said **"I mean if you were I could probably share my blanket with you." **He smirked and looked up at the boy who had practically frozen stuck to the bench that they sat on. The blond didn't answer him.

**"So... are you cold?"** he asked again. Naruto glanced over at the blanket, it looked really warm and cozy.

**"Yeah... a little"**

_'Right...'_

Sasuke took up his left arm and put the blanket around the frozen blond. So there they were in the middle of the night, in their pajamas, wrapped in the same blanket. Sasuke's left thigh was against Naruto's right and it felt nice being so close to him.

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?"**

**"Because I**_ 'No I can't tell him... not yet...'_**... It's Christmas"**

**"Oh"** Naruto said and looked down **"I'm still cold aren't you?"**

**"Maybe a little"**

_'Should I do it? No... Or...'_

Naruto was about to stand up and walk to the house to catch some sleep but stopped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him which gave him a shock. None of them said anything for a minute or two but silence was uncomfortable so Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

**"Um... Sasuke?"**

**" Yeah?"**

**"Why do you have your arms around me?"**

**"Well you said that you were cold."**

**"Oh..."**

The silence that once was uncomfortable started to get pleasant. They just sat there enjoying each others company without having to say a lot of unnecessary words. Naruto looked calm and relaxed on the outside but on the inside he was having a conflict with himself.

_'AHHH! Why is Sasukes arms around me? But it feels kind of nice... WHAT AM I SAYING? Of course it doesn't!' _Sasuke looked over at the blond and a ghost smile played on his lips.

_'Thank God he didn't panic. He's so adorable... Maybe we should go back inside before Sakura or Kakashi comes out.' _Sasuke sat there and just looked at Naruto, he didn't want to let go. But he didn't want to jeopardizes this either.

**"Naruto"** he said heisting **"Maybe we should go back inside. Before Sakura or Kakashi**_'RUINS THIS'_ **starts to worry."**

**"Yeah we should do that"** Naruto said. But something inside him didn't want Sasuke to let him go. Something inside him was screaming to him to stay in his arms forever. Sasuke released his grip and stood up. Naruto did the same. They started walking to the house when suddenly Naruto, being the clot that we all love him for, slipped on an ice spot. Naruto's eyes closed on their own accord and he awaited for the impact. When it never came he slowly opened his eyes.

Sasuke had held out his arms to catch him as usual. When Naruto laid in his arms with his eyes closed tight he smiled, a smile that disappeared as soon as Naruto opened his eyes and tried to stand up. The blond didn't realize that Sasuke stood so close. So when he took his head up their lips brushed gently against each other. They just stood there, staring deeply into each others eyes. Narutos eyes widened as reality hit him. Sasuke took a small step forward and cowered the distance between them. His eyes closed and so did Naruto's.

When their lips were against each other it felt like fires and it sent a tingling feeling through their bodies. He took his hands and cupped them over Narutos cheeks. Sasuke let his tongue out and brushed it against Narutos lower lip begging for an entrance. Naruto gasped when he felt the hot tongue and Sasuke took the opportunity and pressed his tongue in Naruto's wet mouth and started to explore. Their tongues fought for dominance. After Sasuke had won their little tongue wrestling, he quickly memorizes the area. They both pulled away due to the lack of air.

**"Um... I... got to go"** Naruto said, he didn't want to look up into Sasukes eyes. Before Sasuke could stop him he was already in the house. Sasuke smiled to himself.

_'He still taste like ramen'

* * *

_**AN:** So, like it? Review, I looove reviews! And I'll update faster if I get them! PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I FIXED THE INTERNET CONNECTION! And now my mom hates me cause she want the whole family to spend time together...hehe...

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry but I probably won't answer them cause I think the review responds take up too much space...and I do find that annoying...Well, I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

The sun was going up and Sasuke sat in his bed with a smile on his face._ 'Maybe he likes me'_ his smile grew wider and turned into a smirk. Outside his room he heard that Kakashi and Sakura were awake. Kakashi knocked on his door. 

**"Sasuke, are you awake?" **he asked and yawned afterwards. Sasuke got off the bed and went to his backpack where he had his clothes and picked up a pair of black pant and a blue sweater with long sleeves.

**"Hai, I'm coming down soon"** he answered. He laid his clothes on the chair beside his bed._ 'I'm gonna eat some breakfast before I take a shower'_ he thought and walked out of his room in his pajamas.

Sakura walked over to Narutos room and banged on his door. She wasn't very happy that Kakashi said that she had to wake Naruto up instead of Sasuke._ 'He's doing this on purpose. Every time, always!'_

**"Naruto if you don't wake up I'm going to pour really cold water on you"** she yelled. When she heard his snorings a vein popped up on her forehead. The next thing you heard was Naruto screaming his throat soar.

**"AHHHHHHH, I-it's s-s-so c-cold." **he said shivering.

**"That's what you get if you don't listen the first time"** Sakura said and crossed her arms and smiled broadly at herself. She went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and maybe get to talk to Sasuke. Naruto decided to go and take a shower. He took his regular pants and shirt and went to the toilet. He closed the door and put his clothes on the chair but... HE FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!

Sakura sat on a chair in the kitchen and looked at Kakashi who was making eggs. She had no idea that the jounin actually could cook because she had heard that he was sneaking over to Iruka's place to be "invited" for dinner everyday. _'Cheap bastard'_ she thought and rolled her eyes.

**"Good morning Sasuke- kun"** she said when the dark haired boy walked in. He nodded at her and looked around.

**"Where's Naruto?"** he asked when he couldn't find the loudmouth that was on his mind 24/7. Sakura looked disappointed that he didn't talk to her or asked her something about her. But she smiled at him anyway just to show him her good side.

**"I think he's still in his room"**

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who answered and turned around and grumbled a little that sounded like** "I'm going to take a shower before breakfast"** He went to his room and took his clothes, that was still laying on his chair, and his towel and maked his way to the toilet.

Naruto stood in the shower and washed his hair. 'I_ can't believe he kissed me... it must be hormones or something... I can't believe that arrogant, cold, sexy Sasuke kissed me... Wait a minute did I think sexy? OH MY GOD AM I GAY OR SOMETHING?'_ He went out of the shower and then realized that he hadn't brought a towel. _'For fuck sake'_

Sasuke went to the toilet with his eyes closed and opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him and opened his eyes. There stood Naruto totally naked just staring at him. The blond was all wet and his body was so perfect. On his stomach you could see a spiral tattoo, a little bit faded, but a spiral nonetheless._ 'If I die now I'm going to die happy' _Sasuke just stood there in sheer bliss until he realized that he was about to drool and his pant was getting really uncomfortable. _'Thank God I'm dressed otherwise this would be really embarrassing'_

**"Umm... Sasuke?"** Naruto said and started to blush.

**"Yeah?"** Sasuke said not really paying attention to what he said.

**"My face is up here" **Naruto said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Sasuke looked up started to blush.

**"Can you get my towel, I forgot to bring it" **Naruto asked.

**"Um... sure"** He turned around and walked out.

_'Well that was weird'_

Some time later they all sat and eat breakfast.

**"So... I was thinking that we could go to the Christmas festival in town…What do you say?" **Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up and started yelling.

**"YES! This is going to be so much fun!"** Sasuke looked over at his hyperactive friend and smiled, he loved this side of Naruto. Sakura just smiled along with the blond and nodded to their sensei.

**"Sure"** Sasuke said and looked at his Kakashi who seemed to be smiling, his eye wrinkled anyway. They all finished their breakfast and decided to go shopping some clothes for tonight. It took 20 minutes to get to town.

**"We better split up in two and two"**

_'Please say that I can go with Sasuke- kun'_ Sakura thought to her self and crossed her fingers.

**"I go with Sakura and you two go together"** Kakashi said and dragged Sakura , who wasn't to happy to be with him, but she was used to it, cause this happened every time, ALWAYS!

* * *

**AN: **If you review...I'll totally love you forever...well...almost...kinda...

I'll update faster if you give me reviews! PROMISE!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the late update... I was a bit busy with this asshole whom I REALLY dislike right now...stupid bastard...

Your reviews cheered me up though! X3

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the mall and went to one of the many shops. Naruto walked around and looked at the clothes. He wasn't used to go shopping for clothes because he almost never had enough money to pay the rent and new clothes, but he had saved some money for the festival so this time he could spoil himself. He took a pair of baggy jeans and a black t- shirt, witch was kind of tight, okay, it was really tight!_ 'Hehe, now I can show off my muscles to Sasu-chan...I meant Sakura, I really really really did!'_ He went in to one of the dresser rooms and striped his own clothes and put on the one he had taken from the shop. 

Sasuke walked around in the store and looked at the clothes in the shop. Most of the clothes looked too tight or too baggy. Sasuke hated shopping, sure, he had money to buy as much clothes as he wanted, hell, he could buy the whole store, but he could never see what was so funny to run around in stores to find clothes that didn't even fit. _'Where did dobe go anyway?'_

**"SASUKE!" **Naruto yelled** "Can you come? I want you to see the clothes that I'm considering to buy!" **Sasuke flinched at the loudness of Naruto's voice, he should had gotten used to it by now.

_'This is just great I'm shopping clothes with Naruto... and he is asking for my advice. I guess shopping isn't so bad if you go with the right person.'_ Sasuke went over to the dressing room and opened the door and was pretty amazed to see Naruto in those clothes. He had put his forehead protector on his arm so a little of his hair hanged down over his eyes. The baggy jeans were a little too baggy so you could see a strip of his dark blue silk underwear. The t- shirt was tight and you could see his muscles under.

**"So... What do you think?"** Naruto looked at Sasuke for a reaction but the stoic boy didn't give him anything then a stare. After a while of staring Naruto started to think that maybe Sasuke hadn't heard him.

**"You look... like a dobe"** Sasuke said and smirked. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his face turned red of anger. Sasuke really wasn't going to get any nicer then this and Naruto was getting sick of it.

**"WHY YOU..."** he was cut of by Sasuke.

**"I'm just kidding" **he said and smiled**" Can't you take a joke?"**

_'Is he smiling again?...wait a minute... JOKE!'_ Sasuke's mood swings were getting a little bit too much for Naruto. _'Since when did he start to joke? Or smile? GOD he's a confusing bastard'_

**"I think you look great"** Sasuke said and walked out and closed the door. _'He thinks I look great... I'm really beginning to like this new Sasuke... But I won't tell him that he's only kind because it's Christmas...confusing'_ He took on his own clothes and smiled at his reflection, he really liked the clothes, they did look good on him. He took them off and put the orange jumpsuit back on and went out to buy the new clothes.

**"Sasuke?"** Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he had started to walk out of the store. Sasuke looked back at the blond.

**"Hn?"** was his only answer. _'Seriously, get a vocabulary'_ Naruto thought and mentally rolled his eyes. Naruto looked at his own bags and looked back at Sasuke who didn't have any bags at all.

**"Are you not going to buy some new clothes?" **he voiced his thoughts and looked confused as he put his head and the side and looked like a little cute confused dog...or more like a cute confused fox.

**"I don't know."**

**"Are you not going to the festival?"** Naruto said and looked with puppy eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked out of the store.

**"I'm going to the festival I just couldn't find any clothes here."** Sasuke answered and started to walk away.

**"Hey, wait for me."**

They went to the next store and walked in. Sasuke walked around in the store and took out some clothes and bought them. Naruto looked up at him.

**"Aren't you going to try them on?"**

**"No"**

**"Why not? Maybe they don't fit or maybe they don't look good on or..or.."**

**"Maybe the earth swallows me if I don't."** Sasuke said and smirked.

**"Yeah! No wait...That was not what I mean!"** Naruto said and pouted. Sasuke looked on his watch and noticed that they had a whole hour to spend before they would meet Sakura and Kakashi._ 'Sakura is not going to hurry when it comes to shopping and Kakashi doesn't really care if he comes late...'_

**"Naruto, how would you like to have an ice cream?"**

**"YAY! Yes I want ice cream! I really like chocolate ice cream!"** So the two boys went to the ice cream shop.

* * *

**AN:** Short, I know...would love it if you'd review it anyway.. 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I know! I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while...but I was kinda busy on adultff...sorry!

Anyways! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter six!

**Festival night**

Naruto and Sasuke sat at a bench and at their ice cream. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled. Naruto turn his head and looked at Sasuke.

**"What are you so happy about?"**

**"What?" **said Sasuke who was obviously in his own dream world.

**"W-H-A-T A-R-E Y-O-U S-O H-A-P-P-Y A-B-O-U-T?"** Sasukes smiled died out.

**"Nothing" **Both of them had finished their ice creams and was just... bored. Naruto had suggested that they should take a walk and look for Sakura and Kakashi. But Sasuke didn't want to. He wanted Naruto for hi self. (AN: someone is pretty possessive here...)

**"What do you think we should do then?"** Naruto said with kind of annoyed.

**"Don't know... Can't we just hang out?"**

_'WHAT! Hang out with Sasuke? Instead of Sakura? PUH-LEASE! I do NOT think so...'_ Naruto looked around and spotted something pink. Immediately he thought that it was Sakura so he jumped over and hugged her from behind.

**"Sakura please help me... Sasuke is really scary" **'Sakura' turned around and it turned out to be a old angry man who had have some trouble with his hair colouring.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"** yelled the man with long pink hair.

**"Eh...sorry, old man! Ehehe, you see, you have pink hair and my team mate-"**

**"OLD MAN! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP REAL BAD"** the man yelled and started to run after Naruto. Sasuke, who had seen the whole...eh... thing, started to run after Naruto. He didn't want him just to slip out of his arms now would he?

After a good couple of miles the very, very, very, angry man stopped chasing Naruto. So there he was, in the middle of nowhere by a lake. The sun was setting. Naruto, who had run a little bit to much, laid on the ground and panted like a dog.

**"Tired?"** said a voice.

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Who else would have followed you?"**

**"That crazy, old, pink headed man?"** Sasuke walked to Naruto and sat down on the snow(AN: Apperently it does snow there...MY FANFIC, MY RULES!) and watched the sunset. Naruto had stopped panting and looked up on Sasuke.

_'He looks kind of handsome in this light...WHAT am I saying? No I mean he looks great in all kinds of lights...WHAT! I'm not myself...That running is really getting to my brain.'_ Sasuke was getting closer. His hand was touching Narutos.

_'What's he up to this time?'_ Naruto thought but decided to ignore it.

_'Seems like he doesn't mind'_ Sasuke slowly covered the distant between them. He leaned over Naruto and their lips touched. Sasuke let his tongue brush against Narutos lower lip. Naruto, who was way to co-operative, opened his mouth and let Sasukes tongue slip in.

Inside Naruto was fighting himself.

_'WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT'S HE DOING? I got to pull away...but I don't want to, it feels so right... like it was meant to be...Like I'm floating on--- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?'_ Sasuke pinned Naruto down to the ground and brooked the kiss to get some air. Naruto was going to say something but he was cut out by another kiss. Sasukes hands let go of Narutos wrist and travelled down the smaller boys' body. This time Naruto did pull away.

**"Sasuke...?"**

**"Yeah" **Sasuke said. He climbed of Naruto and lay beside him.

**"The festival starts in about 2 hours, and it's kind of cold in the snow AND we were supposed to meet Sakura and Kakashi one hour ago... don't you think we should go back now?****"**

**"Yeah."** The two boys got up out of the snow and walked back to the shopping centre. They didn't speak so much to and they kept a good distance between each other. When they were at the shopping centre they meet Kakashi and Sakura.

**"Sasuke- kuuuuun, where were you? I was so worried."**

**"Naruto was chased by a man"** he was cut off by Sakura.

**"I knew that it was Narutos fault, I told Kakashi but he wouldn't listen."**

**"But Sakura- chan don't blame me..."**

**"I AM BLAMING YOU!"**

**"Hey, maybe we should get ready now. The festival starts in an hour."** Kakashi said mainly to prevent an argument. He took the silence as a yes and started walking towards his house.

* * *

**AN:** So there ya!(if you talk swedish you have a better chans of understanding that...believe me...;;;)

REVIEW PLEEEEEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Lookie lookie! I'm faaast! HOOO!(watched Hard gay too much I think...)

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

**"Naruto we're going to be late, and I don't really know how long I can hold back Sakura from breaking the whole house down, so can you please hurry up?"** Kakashi asked while he was standing outside the door. On the other side Naruto changed his clothes. To make sure that no one was going to walk in on him again he looked the door.

**"Yeah... sure..."** he answered and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_'I really want to make a good impression on Sakura tonight' _he let a smile play on his lips. His smile was soon gone when Sakura started to bang at the door.

**"Naruto, if you don't come out now you're gonna regret it!"** Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

**"Hai, hai I'm coming"** he took one last glance in the mirror before opening the door. Sakura was wearing jeans and a black jumper with some pink glittery thing on it and she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, mostly because she wanted to show her new earrings that she bought when they went shopping. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was wearing black baggy pants and a blue tight shirt. His face expression said 'I'm really bored'.

**"Are we going or not"** asked Kakashi and looked at his students.

**"HELL YEAH!"** yelled Sakura and all of them walked out heading for town. Kakashi and Sakura walked ahead of Naruto and Sasuke.

**"Naruto?"** Sasuke said.

**"Yeah?"** Naruto said and stared at the road.

**"You really do look great in those clothes"** he said and let his bang cover his pink cheeks. Naruto flushed and looked over at the dark haired boy.

**"Um... thanks."** Sasukes hand reached out for Narutos.

_'OMG he's trying to reach out for my hand...What do I do? Naruto think!'_ he looked around and then yelled:

**"Oh look a penny!"** and run forward bent down and then said:

**"Nope just pigeon shit." **And then started to walk with Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke who looked very disappointed.

_'They have become really great friends these last few days... Maybe I can use Naruto to make Sasuke jealous.'_

**"Naruto, do you wanna ride the rollercoster with me?****"** She said and smiled her cherry blossom smile. Naruto looked very surprised.

**"YES! Do you really want to?"** he said and bounced up and down.

**"Of course I do"** she said and cast a quick glance back at Sasuke who looked devastated.

_'Yes, my plan is working!'_

When they arrived they headed directly to the rollercoster.

**"What seat are we going to take?" **Naruto asked. Sakura looked around and noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke were also going on this ride.

**"We can take the seat in front of Kakashi and Sasuke- kun!"** she said and dragged Naruto to the seats. They sat down and fastened their seatbelts. Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

_'Ha ha... he is jealous because I got to sit next to Sakura- chan.' _he grinned to himself totally ignoring the things that had happened the last couple of days.

**"Be sure to fasten your seatbelts"** said a very bored voice in the speakers **"Enjoy the ride"**

The rollercoster took of and started to go up the first and highest hill. When they we're almost up the hill Sakura grabbed Narutos hand. Naruto was shocked and looked at Sakura who smiled at him.

**"I'm just a little afraid"** she said and looked down the hill.

**"Oh..." **When the rollercoaster was at the top it started to go down in a great speed. Everybody on the rollercoster lift their hands in the air and so did Naruto and Sakura. Sasukes eyes widened.

_'WHY IS THAT BITCH HOLDING NARUTOS HAND! HE IS MINE! MY NARUTO!'_

After the rollercoster ride Naruto and Sakura got separated from Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura decided to go to a bench and wait in till they found them.

_'I got to make Sasuke more jealous! Oh wait I think I see them... got to do something to make him jealous!'_

Sasuke and Kakashi were about 10 meters from them looking at their direction.

**"Naruto?"** Sakura said.

**"Yeah wha..."** He was cut of by Sakura who had pressed her lips against Narutos.

* * *

**AN: **A yucky cliff hanger! I'm soooo evil!

Onegai! REEEEVIEW!

Domo Arigatou!

Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thank you for the LOVELY reviews! It really motivates me to continue...

Here's yet another update!LOVE ME!

* * *

**_Hate._**

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

_'What did just happen?'_ Naruto thought still looking like he had seen a ghost.

**"Hi, what took you guys so long?" **Sakura said. She was very satisfied with Sasukes reaction. His eyes was as big as plates and he had gone paler than he already were.

_'THAT BITCH! HE'S MINE! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM!'_

**"Well... Sasukes fan club kind of slowed us down..."** Kakashi said.

**"Since you're getting along so well maybe you two should go by yourself" **he continued and smiled.

**"Yes, that seems like a good idea!" **Sakura said without asking what Naruto thought about it.

_'What did just happen?'_

The four separated and Naruto, who finally knew what happen, went along with Sakura who dragged him around the funfair.

_'That kiss didn't feel like the one Sasuke gave me...I miss that tingly feeling... maybe that just came because I felt sick...'_

**"Naruto?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why aren't you saying anything?"**

**"Oh...I was just thinking"** he said and smiled

_'Yeah right... Naruto thinking...SURE!'_

**"Hey Sakura, do you want a teddy bear?"** Naruto asked and took her hand in his own. Sakura looked down at their hands.

_'If Sasuke only would do that...I can't stand Naruto...but I have to play along...'_

**"Yeah...sure"** she answered still looking at their hands. Naruto went to a lottery. He took out his wallet and paid for one lottery ticket. He got number '13'. The wheel started to rotate and he looked intensively on it till it stopped.

**"And the winner is 14"** the owner of the lottery yelled out.

**"Just my luck"** Naruto said and looked down at his lottery ticket.

**"Well it doesn't really matter"** Sakura said.

**"Sakura?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you..."** Naruto started blushing.

**"Do I what?"** Sakura started to get impatient.

**"Wannaridethetunneloflovewithme?"** Naruto blurted out.

**"Um..."**_ 'NOOOO! I don't want to! I wanna ride that with Sasuke!' _Sakura started to look around trying to get out of the situation. Just then Ino with Shikamaru, holding hands, walked by and of course Ino spotted Sakura.

**"Hi Sakura!"** she said and Sakura whirled around to see who was talking to her in that bitchy tone.

**"Oh...Hi Ino-pig"** she replied in a mocking tone. Ino got mad but didn't really show it.

**"So... are you two together now?"** Sakura asked and looked at Shikamaru. They bought blushed and looked at the ground, still holding hands.

**"Yeah..."** Ino said and blushed even more. Ino was wearing a tight purple sweater and a leather skirt for once she had her hair down. Shikamaru was wearing his usual clothes.

_'Guess it was to troublesome to change clothes'_

**"Well I see you gave up on Sasuke."** Ino said and looked at Naruto who was tying his shoe lace.

_'YOU WISH!'_ Sakura couldn't take it anymore she couldn't stand being with Naruto and she couldn't stand that Ino actually thought she had given up on Sasuke for Naruto of all people.

**"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE UP ON SASUKE FOR HIM?"**

**"What are you saying Sakura?" **Naruto said standing up. He looked very hurt and his eyes was wet from tears that was building up in them.

**"Naruto..."** Sakura said with a smirk on her face. **"You really thought I liked you...didn't you? Well I DON'T! I just used you to make Sasuke jealous! I don't care about you! I HATE YOU!"** Naruto looked at the ground and then turned around and started to run.

Ino and Shikamaru looked shocked.

Sakura looked very scary.

* * *

**AN:**Okay...lets just say I don't like Sakura very much...and this is prolly the way I see her...;;;

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This is the last chapter...and even though it sucks, PLEASE READ IT! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I made this chapter longer, since almost everyone of you keep telling me that the chapters are too short..

* * *

**_I will always love you._**

Naruto ran out of the funfair. He ran to the lake where he and Sasuke had been earlier. He sat down and leaned against the oak that was closest to the lake. The tears were too heavy to keep in as was his pain. He had been used by the only one he had loved, his friend, his team mate. She said she hated him. It wasn't the fact she didn't love or that she had used him in the most horrible way, she had said that she hated him. He was devastated. The tears made their way down his cheeks and left trails behind them. He was never meant to feel the happiness and warmth of unconditional love. He looked at the lake, the ice hadn't covered all of it just yet and the lake still reflected the moon and all the stars on the velvet blue night sky. As if heartache never occurred there was only one person left on Naruto's mind, Sasuke.

At the funfair Ino and Shikamaru still were shocked. Sakura had that crazy look in her eye and she was breathing so hard that Ino was sure that her shirt would be two sizes bigger after this night. Who knew that Sakura could be so scary?

**"Sakura?"** Ino said hesitantly. The said girl twirled around and looked at her ex friend as if the previous moment never even occurred. She put one hand on her hip and smirked.

**"Yeah what is it?"** Sakura said. She was still looking VERY scary with that smirk on her lips. _'A wolf in sheep clothing perhaps?'_ Ino thought and decided against her first impulse on insulting the pink haired girl.

**"Don't you think you might have been just a tiny bit rough on him?" **she managed to say without sounding all too frightened. Sakura looked at her and then laughed sounding very much like a certain serpent looking man they all knew too well.

**"No of course not, why would I?"** she said and stormed away **"I'm gonna look for Sasuke now so bye!"**

**"Damn! Who lit her tampon string?"** Ino shook her head in sheer confusion at her ex friends behaviour. Sure, it wasn't too surprising that Sakura would go nuts some day. _'Weird, even though her forehead is wider than a football field common sense never did take a resident behind it'_

**"Well... That was troublesome..." **Shikamaru said. Ino felt the urge to slap him square on the head but decided against it. It was true that this was a weird scenario and troublesome was the least word to describe it.

**"There's something seriously wrong with her tonight."** Ino said. Shikamaru took his free hand and placed it on Inos cheek. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away after a while and then smiled. A brilliant blush spread over her cheeks and she couldn't make herself look him in the eyes.

**"Let's not let that ruin our date."** He said and Ino blushed once again.

Sakura looked desperately after Sasuke. After a while of searching she saw Kakashi, or rather his hair. He was leaning against a wall and he was reading his book as usual. Sakura still didn't know why he found that book so interesting. _'Like, puh-lease! Get a life'_

**"Hi Kakashi, do you know were Sasuke-kun is?"** she said. She had calm herself down a bit and didn't look all too scary anymore, at least not to Kakashi, not that he ever paid any attention to such things as appearance.

**"Yeah, I think he went to buy some cotton candy..."** he didn't have any time to say anymore until she was gone like the wind. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and gave a shrug.

**"Guess she was in a hurry..."** Kakashi said and continued to read his book. A blush spread across his face and he started giggling worse than the whole group that called themselves 'Sasuke's fan club Inc'.

Sakura ran to the cotton candy shop and search frantically after the love of her life. When she finally spotted him she dashed towards him. He held a pair of pink cotton candy in his hands and began to walk towards the place where Kakashi was.

**"Sasuke- kun, wait up!" **she yelled after the dark haired boy. Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. Since he couldn't see the blonde haired ball of energy he looked around her to see if the said boy was with her.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to take a ride with me in the love tunnel, would you?" she said and smiled brightly. Sasuke looked at her confused. He didn't believe it when she had kissed HIS kitsune but he had decided to let Naruto decide what he wanted. As long as he made the RIGHT choice in the end that is.

_'Weren't she and Naruto going along well? Where is he anyway?'_ Sasuke frowned at the rabid, not to mention drooling, girl in front of him. Since she didn't seem to be able to read his mind he decided to voice his thoughts.

**"Where's Naruto?"** he said and glared angrily at her, which she never noticed, as usual.

**"Well... he ran away." **she said as if it was the most usual thing ever and smiled even more brightly. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at her answer.

_'What?'_

**"Why?" **Sakura looked at the ground. She didn't really hated Naruto, she was just really angry because Naruto was getting along so great with Sasuke and he still continued ignoring her. They were a team, weren't they? So why was she always left alone?

**"I kind of...hurt his feelings...But I didn't mean to, I promise! I just wanted you to notice me. You two have becoming so great friends and I just felt like I wasn't here anymore. Please forgive me, I really didn't mean to!"**

_'How could she!'_

**"It's not up to me to forgive you... It's up to Naruto." **Sasuke said in a harsh voice **"I got to go find him." **He handed over the cotton candy and ran away. He didn't know where Naruto was but he had a strong feeling he wouldn't have to search for too long.

Naruto looked over the lake. He had stooped crying because nothing good would come out of it; it would just give him a head ace.

_'Why does she hate me anyway? It's not like I've hurt her or anything... And it all started when... Sasuke began to be nice to me and all that... Does she hate me for that?'_ Naruto sat down and brought his knees to his chest. He let his head lean against his knees and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry anymore, he opened his eyes again and looked around. He looked out over the half frozen lake once again. The moon light was playing on the little snow that was on the ground. _'How come I keep thinking about Sasuke? Why am I thinking of him anyway and why has he been so nice to me lately? It's weird but I think I really do like...' _His eyes widened. _'For fuck sake! Why didn't I notice this before? I like Sasuke not Sakura... Demo... He looked so jealous when I was with Sakura... Maybe he likes her...'_Oblivious as ever Naruto continued his brooding.

**"So it's here you are."** The voice was dark and soft. Naruto quickly turned around and looked at Sasuke who was leaning against the same tree he was._ 'What? How did he get here without me noticing? I shouldn't be so lost in thoughts it's effecting my 'noticing-when-someone-is-leaning-at-the-same-tree-as-you' skill'_

**"Why did you run away?" **Sasuke asked and looked down at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were red from all his crying and his face was tearstained. Sasuke thought about bringing the whole Sakura situation up but decided against it. _'I'm not going to push things, if he wants to tell me, he will'_

**"Um..."**_'Wow talk about a good answer...'_

**"I... felt like it... nobody wants me there anyway..."** Naruto's eyes wandered away to look at the lake again. '_If I just keep looking at that stupid lake maybe he'll leave me alone and live his happily ever after with Sakura.'_

_'Seriously hasn't he noticed my affection for him?' _Sasuke sat down beside him and looked over the blond boy. He wouldn't look back at him. The raven haired boy started to feel a bit sad that Naruto wouldn't tell him what was bothering him.

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Hn?"**

**"Who do you like?"** Naruto asked without looking at Sasuke.

_'You've got to be kidding me...' _Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to play a little with his blonde companion.

**"Guess..."** he said and smiled. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought.

_'Please... DON'T SAY SAKURA!'_ Naruto shook his head to get rid of the awful thought

**"Can't you at least give me a hint? A description of the person... Or at least say if it is a he or a she."**

_'Maybe I should hold up a mirror in front of him...'_

**"He has the sun in his hair and the seas in his eyes; he has always something to say and always defend others and cheer them on. He isn't the brightest person and when he fights, he dance like fox. He was my first love and..."**

_'Wow like to meet that guy'_

**"...He was my first kiss." **Sasuke looked out over the lake and blushed a bit.

_'Oh... my... God...'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke.

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Wha--"** He was cut out by a mouth pressed against his own. Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him for all that he was worth. Sasuke was surprised by the kiss but kissed Naruto back with passion. Naruto pulled away and blushed.

**"Aishiteru Sasuke"** he said and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto with all the love he had tried to conceal for years in his eyes. Naruto started to cry once more but this time out of joy. Sasuke hugged him tightly and kissed away all the tears that had made their way down his koibito's scared cheeks.

**"I will always love you Naruto"** a smile slowly crept on his lips when Naruto hugged him back.

**_OWARI_**

**AN:**I know, the ending sucks and there wasn't enought SasuNaru goodness! But I hope you liked it anyway...

I'm gonna start a new fic soon so I hope you'll review


End file.
